U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,496 to Schober et al. discloses a sub-miniature switch including a housing, an actuator and terminals. The actuator protrudes from the housing at a position offset from the center of the housing. The terminals are electrically coupled with fixed contacts positioned within the housing. A contact maker is moved via the actuator and held in a first or second switching position by means of a bistable spring arrangement. An additional component, a separator or auxiliary actuator, is in snap-fit engagement with the cover of the housing and is pushed through by the actuator as the switch is operated. The contact point of the fixed contacts is on a side of the housing which is opposite the actuator. The separator or auxiliary actuator is moved in the direction of the contact position by the actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,571 to Miller et al. discloses a circuit for connecting a power distribution bus to a battery. The circuit has a connector circuit and a switch. The battery has a positive battery terminal and a negative battery terminal. The switch has a control terminal, a first terminal, and a second terminal. A contactor circuit is coupled between the battery and the power distribution bus. The contactor circuit has a solenoid and a plunger switch that is operably coupled by the solenoid. In one embodiment, the connector circuit has a switch used to allow the connector terminals to be coupled at different times to the circuit. In a second embodiment, different length terminals may be used to enable coupling of the battery terminals at different times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,274 to Koehler discloses a double-pole single-throw switch that has a pair of spaced stationary contacts adapted for carrying current to individual circuits. A cantilevered, torsionally flexible, electrical current carrying arm has a pair of correspondingly spaced moveable contacts mounted on the free end and disposed adjacent the stationary contacts. A toggle spring actuator has one reaction end engaging a slot in the end of the electrical current carrying arm for effecting relative lost motion movement and impacting the sides of the slot for causing rapid making and breaking and a wiping motion of the contacts. The spring engages the slot midway between the contacts to permit angular movement to accommodate misalignment of the stationary contacts.